Born of Death
by JackDaze
Summary: Four hunters set out on their journey to become the best monster hunting team ever but they run into some unexpected problems.Please read and review.Disclaimer:I do not own monster hunter it belongs to capcom.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pattering against the roof and running down the side of the house in sheets across the windows. I awoke and tried to glance out the windows but the rain blocked my view of the small village of poke. How I so loved the rain, the smell of fresh trees and grass getting revatlized "sigh"

"I suppose I should get up and start this day".

I slid out of bed and walked next door to the other two hunters houses. There probably still sleeping knowing those lazy bums. I pounded on the first hunter's door.

"Josh get your lazy ass up we have stuff to do today"

"I'll be out in a minute go wake up the others"

I shrugged and walked over to the other house I was about to knock when I heard some very loud noises…

"umm maybe ill just get josh and wait for the others to show up"

So I walked back to joshes and opened the door and shuffled in and sat down at his table. Josh didn't say anything at first just smiled and laughed.

"They at it again?"

"Yeah I decided it was probably best to let them finish and then join us afterwards"

"Well let's walk down to the village elder and talk to her about starting our first real monster hunt"

We headed out the door and were just about to start to the center of the village when the elder walked up to us her felyne friend right behind her.

"We were just about to come see you" we both said with a slight bow

"Where are the other two at?" she said lifting an eyebrow

"Nya there probably playing there own hunting adventure already nya"the felyne said with a chuckle

Josh and I both tried not to laugh because the village elder looked slightly confused, suddenly she realized what the felyne meant.

"Shame on you, now be off with you while I speak to the hunters u perverted little felyne"

Suddenly the other hunter's door burst open and they came running out.

"Sorry were late madam we just got …umm delayed"

"Don't let it happen again if your late in a hunt it could be life or death for your team"

"Yes mam they both blushed"

I looked over to josh and whispered

"How did we get stuck with the lesbians on our team"

He laughed and said "cause metcheu is my cousin and mesa is your sister so it would be easier for us to work together"

I looked at him he and his cousin both had the same fire red hair and they were about the same height. People were more likely to believe they the brother and sister they even had the same green eyes. I glanced over at my sister mesa she had her jet black held up in a bun she and metcheu were about the same height to.

"At leat you guys all look like your related im the oddball in the group"

He glanced at me I could tell he was staring at my snow white hair.

"honestly I think its just the eyes that worry most people I mean my god Neir your eyes are purple and they glow and you can see in the dark, that's just not natural"

I glared at him I hated when people mentioned my unnatural eyes and I wasn't exactly known for my generous nature or having a lot of patience for things that irritated me. I shrugged it off though because it simply wouldn't do to start a fight with the team on the first day. It would only result with me getting a headache and I so loath headaches.

"Neir can you and your team pay attention so I can finish telling your about your situation, now I know you all finished up at the training school and probably already have certain weapon preferences, but I took the liberty of having supplies delivered to your houses last night there in the blue box there is at least one of every weapon in there is standard mafumofu armor its not much but it will work for now. I will also be giving u each some start up money."

The elder counted out four equal piles of zenny and handed them to the hunters there was 1500 zenny per hunter.

"Now" said the elder handing me a piece of paper with some details that said hunting quest at the top and under it that in bold letters it said giadrome.

"this is your first real hunt as a team so get out there and bring me that things head"

"yes madam" they said and rushed into their houses to get their armour on and grab there weapons. I walked out carrying my bone great sword, josh had his bowgun, while mesa had her bow, metcheu was the last out adjusting the dual swords on her back. I sighed I couldn't wait until we didn't have to use the crappy starting bone weapons. We all formed up and headed off toward the snowy mountain knowing it would be near the peaks. This was the start of our adventures together.


	2. Chapter 2

The hunters headed up the trail to the mountains after grabbing their supplies at base camp, they passed into a new area right before the opening to the first snowy area.

"ok everyone ration up make sure ur ready to go lets make this fast"

Once they were all ready they walked into the next area snow was swirling and layed in blankets on the ground. A few giaprey were loitering in the area but there seemed to be no sign of the giadrome.

"Alright" Mesa said "Neir and Josh you guys go to the peak and well go down to the side ledge where the old camp used to be."

"ok as long as you guys can keep your hands off each other for awhile" josh mumbled

Metcheu turned and smacked josh upside the head

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" she yelled

"umm nothing" he said as he scrambled towards me"lets go before she tries to kill us instead"

I laughed and we headed towards the summit while they headed off the other direction

We arrived at the summit but we didn't see anything so we decided to head over to the old camp and wait for a minute. We had just sat down when we heard a loud screech followed by some weaker sounding ones.

"looks like they found it" I chuckled "I suppose we should go check to see of they need help"

As we came into the next area we saw the giadrome jumping through the air directing the smaller giaprey to take down these new intruders. Mesa was standing back shooting at the giaprey trying to get rid of them while metcheu was attempting to hold off the giadrome. It looked like she was dodging more than anything.

"alright josh set-up and help mesa then focus on the giaprey till there gone"

"im on it" he whipped out the light bowgun and started blasting the giaprey with mesa

I ran over to the giadrome it was getting ready to jump metcheu so I ran in front of him and threw up my sword in a guard blocking his attack. Metcheu stood up and ran around to his side and slipped into demon mode and started slashing away at the giadrome.

Suddenly at bullet followed by an arrow crashed into the giadromes chest. It stumbled back stunned for a second from the impact, looking around I saw all the giaprey dead there frail bodies writtled with gun shots and arrows.

I slashed upwards into the dromes chest leaving a gash. It snapped out of its stun and leaped at me but metcheu landed a slash and it collapsed on its side writhing in pain it stood up and tried to leave the area.

"stop it before it gets away" I yelled a blast and a twang followed it flinched for a sec and I caught up and cut into its back, it squirmed on the ground mesa ran up and sank the last arrow into its skull finishing the beast.

" haha that's 10 points for me boys" she said sticking her toungue out at us

"that thing was a total weakling it should only be 5 points" josh exclaimed

"nope we agreed on 10 for the final blow" she said

Suddenly metcheu tackled mesa

" that was amazing mesa im so proud of you ,your getting a special treat later tonight for this one" metcheu said winking

Josh and I both groaned are annoyance and let it go

4 HOURS LATER

We all headed back to the elder who was waiting with a smile

" congradulations on your first kill as a team"

The team smiled as we headed back to our houses with our payments. Later that night josh and I found out metcheu hadn't been kidding when she had promised mesa a special treat. Minutes later josh showed up at my house saying

"can I sleep on your couch I can hear them from mine, I don't know why I had to get the window nest to their bedroom, maybe if they weren't so damn loud" he yelled

I just pointed to the couch "help yourself"

Later that night I lay in my bed thinking to myself

" I need a different weapon the great sword is just to slow for my tastes" I passed out thinking about the different weapons I should try. Poor josh didn't sleep at all cringing everytime our teammates got to loud which they did frequently.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning determined to find a weapon more suited to me. I stepped out into the foggy morning air only glancing back to see that josh had finally fallen asleep after hours of unrest he was sprawled out like a dog. I stifled a chuckle and continued on to the training school. The instructor was sitting behind his desk tinkering with a heavy bowgun that looked like it was made of rathalos.

"here to find a new weapon are you neir?"

"how did you guess"

"I taught you how to use the greatsword I knew you wouldn't like it and would be back, so what do u have in mind now?"

"Im not really sure, I was hoping to try a few things to get a feel for what I like"

"you know where the weapons are go out to the arena and try them out, a fresh load of giaprey came in this morning"

"alright ill be back soon"

I headed off to the weapon room and glanced around they had one of at least every type of weapon all starting equipment sadly. I thought what sounded like a good idea so I decided to take the weapons down and just bring them in with me.

"ok lets see ill try the longsword, bow, lance, gunlance, hmm and I guess the hunting horn"

I spent hours in the arena trying out the weapons, I hated the lance and hunting horn, the bow and longsword seemed good though and I still didn't know about the gunlance.

The instructor walked out and watched me half way through silently, when I was done he walked up and said

" thought you said you would be back soon?" he laughed

"it took longer than expected"

"so wat did you decide on then?"he glanced at me as if it really mattered, I laughed.

"well I like the bow and the longsword and im still thinking about the gunlance"

"why the gunlance?'

"well I like that u can guard and honestly the wyvern fire is just badass"

"I sense theres something else though ,something you don't like about it?"

"yeah its way to slow it seems like more of a hassle then a benefit"

"well its your choice, choose carefully though this is your life at stake after all "

"I know what ill use"I smiled and left with a funny thought

"wait what did you choose?" he yelled after me

I just laughed and continued back to my house bursting through the door startling josh who had still been asleep, he fell off the couch with a start.

"what are you doin up so early" he said watching me move through the room while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I didn't reply as I opened the blue chest searching for my gear for todays mission strapping the gunlance to my back and grabbing the shield.

"since when do you use the gunlance?"

"since today im gonna start changing my weapon depending on my mood for the day and today im feelin …destructive"

"dude, you scare me some times"

I just laughed ,after we gathered the team and headed to the elder chief he assigned us to go hunt the yian kut ku we stalked up on supplies ,josh and metcheu had their weapons upgraded since they had gotten back choosing to upgrade into the gia weapon line. We headed out to the jungle by boat arriving after several hours, the jungle had a very unwelcoming presence like it couldn't wait to turn you into fertilizer once you fell on its soil. We walked to the right deciding to circle the island before splitting up just in case we ran into the kut ku no one wanted to split up since it was the first kut ku we were goin to fight. Suddenly we heard a loud shrill shriek that seemed to split our ears. The kut ku descended slowly hovering above the ground before dropping the last two feet it shrieked and turned towards us, letting us know it knew we were there and wasn't happy to see us.

"split up and surround it" mesa yelled she ran right so I followed her while the others went left.

It seemed to know what we were doing though because it hovered ahain screeching and floating back while we covered are ears. Now it had the advantage, the kut ku charged flailing fireballs left and right before falling down on its stomach.

"now go for it while its down" josh yelled charging it shooting his giaprey bowgun at its left back leg, metcheu immediately demonized and started slashing away at the right side I ran and slashed with the gunlance then blasted several shots into its belly. Mesa shot repeatedly hoping for a weakness in its armor the arrows only stuck slightly in the armor but didn't seem to affect its movement.

"someone lay a shock trap lets take it down faster"

The kut ku got up and charged us again stopping to screech and taunt us it turned its tail hit josh who tumbled over he didn't look good his mafomufu armor wasn't really meant to block anything just stop the cold. He stood up and started to fire again missing because he was distorted. Mesa finished laying the trap and kept firing yellin at the kut ku to come this way I rolled past the trap and waited on the other side. It shrieked and charged us stepping directly in the trap it instantly started wailing paralyzed from the trap everyone attacked I slammed the lance into its shoulder firing off 5 shots then activated the wyvern fire. There was a loud whistling and then a loud bang as the lance blasted through the kut ku searing its body into two separate pieces it collapsed dead. Everyone ran up and started carving the creature before callin in the guild to pick up the carcass. We were talking about the hunt and carves when another shriek filled are ears. We crouched covering are ears looking back and up we saw a kut ku drop from the sky …but it wasn't a normal kut ku it was blue of all things. It saw its dead mate and screamed in rage and chucked fire balls in our direction. It didn't seem to make the same mistakes its made did it stayed as far away as it could unfortunately for it we had ranged weapons for a reason mesa and josh started shootin while metcheu and I snuck around and started to attack the legs I tried to use the wyvern fire again but it wouldn't work.

"shit its still to hot to fire again" I started blasting shots into its legs hoping to slow it down, but it was to mad to care it swept in circles knocking us all over and then it fired at me luckily the shield took the shot and held. Mesa loaded up her poison coating and fired catching its attention and poisoning it after 6 or so shots it charged but she couldn't get out of the way in time I ran trying to get there first. I threw my shield up blocking the attack as it fell forward I slammed the lance into its throat blasting the shots down its throat, the gun cooled down so I activated the wyvern fire again burning it from the inside out it squealed in protest one last time before it died the approiate death it deserved. I was exhausted the rest of the team had already started carving I shantered over pulled out my knife and sliced away.

On our way back to the village we talked to the felines manning the boat. They sent the other feyines to recover the two bodies of kut ku we all had enough material for some new armor which we decided was desperately needed. The boat moved through the water softly as we all laid down after our long battle after about 2 minutes everyone had passed out. The felynes just stared on laughing in their peculiar nya voices.


End file.
